Cold
by A Nonny Mouse 23
Summary: Was on my other account, but has been updated and it better hopefully. Hermione is really a Zabini, and is on the run from the death-eaters, with Blaise and Draco of course...Read and Enjoy. D/Hr
1. Never Meant To Be So Cold

**So I was formerly Draco Lover aka Jamie, and I've made a new account and altered a few things in my story becuase I realized how some things were completely stupid and didn't make sense... but anyway here's the new product. ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. Those rights are reserved to those such as J.K. Rowling

**Cold - Chapter 1**

**Never Meant To Be So Cold**

by: A Nonny Mouse23

Hermione woke to the sound of yelling. Her parents were at it again. It seemed like all they did was fight anymore. She got up and locked her door knowing if she didn't, the fight would be in her room in a few minutes. Since she was up, she decided to take a shower in her adjoining bathroom.

She put on her Crossfade cd, volume all the way up to tune out any noise. At least she knew that by the time she got out, her parents would've both left for work. She was singing Cold as she got out and went back into her bedroom. She went over to her dresser and got out her clothes and just as she went to let her towel drop, she heard something that sounded a lot like someone clearing their throat.

She grasped her towel firmly around her toned frame, and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the source of the noise, only to find that it was a beautiful golden eagle that had made the sound. She noticed her window was open and wondering how it could've gotten open for the strange bird, she went to shut it.

She told the bird to hold on for a second and went into her closet to change into her clothes. She just didn't feel comfortable changing in front of the bird. When she got out she was instantly thankful for her good instincts. She took a note from the bird's beak. It read: Stand back. Don't be frightened. Please let me explain.

She did as told, she stood back, but as she saw the bird change from a beautiful golden eagle, to Draco Malfoy, she couldn't follow the second or third requests. She proceeded to scream and pull her wand on him. This was Draco Bloody Malfoy! She couldn't just not scream and pull her wand out. This was the boy that had tortured her for six years straight with insults and spells.

"How did you get in here? What do you want? Leave." Hermione asked, quickly turning her features from scared to calm indifference.

"Nice to see you, too, Granger," Malfoy said, his usual smirk coming into place. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't happy to see me."

"Oh really, sorry to give you that impression. I'm very much delighted to see you here. In my bedroom," Hermione said with sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"Well that's good on account I have some important news, and I need your help as well. I'll start with the news I have. You, Hermione Jane Granger, are adopted by muggles. Your biological parents are death eaters that just came out of hiding in the United States. Your parents are Edward and Lucinda Zabini. Your twins with my good mate Blaise. The bad news is that they want you to join ranks with Voldemort and become a death eater in less than two weeeks along with Blaise and Me. The good news is that I got here just in time to save you from that because naturally I am not serving that arrogant pig and neither is Blaise and so we're planning on us all going to stay at a house that I've had secretly set up. It's unplottable so there's no way to be found." He glanced at her nervously, not sure that she'd believe him. Not sure she'd come with them. She did look rather pale, like she'd seen a ghost. "So what do you say?"

"But if my ...parents...were in hiding, then how has Blaise been going to school? And how did you know that I'm their child? And how did you know where my house is? And since when are you an animagus?" Hermione asked, still hesitant.

"Well, your parents had a photo of you when you were younger...some of your characteristics were the same and your first name was the same so they did a background check on you and found that you were the Zabini twin. Blaise has been living at my house since your parents went into hiding. He lives in his own seperate wing at the manor. And Blaise went through some of his baby stuff and found one of your baby sweaters so from that I did a tracking spell that led me here. I've been an animagus since fifth year because my father forced me to become one. I really do love my eagle form though. It gives me all the joy of riding a broom - without the broom," Draco explained. "We don't have much time. You need to pack your things so we can leave for the manor. You will stay in Blaise's wing so you can get to know him and we'll leave tomorrow."

After she packed, and shrank all her bags to fit in her pockets, she stood there, clinging to Draco's arm. She looked around before they apparated away. She wouldn't really miss it. Any of it. And with that, they were gone and she was now standing in a huge bedroom in a huge manor.

"Welcome, my fair lady, to the Malfoy Manor..." Draco said in a thick French accent. But then breaking his accent, he yelled, "Blaise! My man! Delivery!" Out of nowhere Draco had pulled out two pizzas, and Blaise coming in didn't even notice Hermione there until he had started on his pizza.

"D! What took you so long with the pi-" He stopped short as he had just looked up from his seat at the table that had been conjured up and was staring at the girl before him. Hee looked to Draco, then back to Hermione. "Draco. It isn't...you told me you were just going to get pizza, I didn't expect you to come back with my long lost twin sister."

Draco made to sit down, but Hermione quickly manuevered into the seat before him, "Ladies first, right?" She said to Draco, and looking at Blaise she felt an instant connection to him, she merely smiled and said hey, that was all that needed to be said for when they both looked at each other they seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Draco conjured up a third chair and sat down to eat with them. He looked at Hermione when she wasn't paying attention and noticed that she seemed really comfortable around them now whereas before she had been rather uptight. It's like as soon as she had seen her twin the pieces had fallen into place.

After eating, Blaise still had to pack so they all went up to Blaise's wing and Draco showed Hermione to her room while Blaise began packing. From her room, Hermione had the most spectacular view of Draco's very own Quidditch pitch. It made her wistful. How she wished she could fly. She was rather envious of Draco. He had all these things she wanted; he had a quidditch pitch, could fly beautifully, and had an animagus form.

Draco noticed her looking out the window towards the quidditch pitch wistfully so he decided to take her out there. "Come on, let's go," he said taking her hand and gently pulling on it. She looked up at him startled by his actions, but smiled genuinely and let him pull her out to the field.

He summoned his custom-made Firebolt, and after a good ten minutes of convincing, he had Hermione climbing on behind him. "Please go slow. I've never flown before," she said desperately. He had been about to take off, but this statement shocked him. "Never flown? But you are such good friends with Potter and Weasley...they've never taken you out on a broom before?" he asked wondering what kind of friends she had. "No, they were always too busy or I was always studying..." she said quietly.

While they were in the air (and after Hermione had finally opened her eyes) she started asking questions, not being able to forget her curiousity any longer. "Do you really hate your family?" he seemed to ponder this question for a while. "Yes, I've always hated my father. Since the day I was two and he beat me for calling him Dad. It was father from then on out. My mother wasn't any better really. She's just a coward. She doesn't care about anyone or anything else as long as she's not the one getting beaten." he answered her. "That soounds really awful, I'm sorry," she sympathized. "It wasn't all bad, I got some good things out of it. I learned a lot from it, how to fly, how to become and animagus, how to stratigize, and how to be good and not evil just being a few." The rest of the ride went by in a comfortable silence.

When they were on their way back to the manor, Draco stopped Hermione, "Listen, I've been thinking a lot about this, and I know an apology could never make you forget what I've done to you the past years, but I hope you accept, for I truely do feel so sorry for all the torture I've placed upon you."

Looking back at me I see

that I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you

I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by

Something strong like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say is

I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say is

I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold to you

I'm sorry bout all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You could see me stand on my own again

Cause now I can see

You are the antidote that got me by

Something strong like a drug that got me high

What I really meant to say is

I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see

the screwd up side of me that I keep

locked inside of my so deep

it always seems to get to me

i never really wanted you to go

so many things you should have known

I guess for me there's just no hope

I never meant to be so cold.

What I really meant to say is

I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say is

I'm sorry for the way I am

I never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

a/n: So at this point I've read all the reviews from my other account and I thank you guys, really, but I'm gonna have to insist that I get at least 10 before I post the next chapter. And I've got so much better of a story written now that you just have to review. Do it. Now. Hit the Button. Go on. You know you want to. I love you...? PLEASE!


	2. Easier To Run

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. Those rights are reserved to those such as J.K. Rowling

**Cold - Chapter 2**

**Easier To Run**

by: A Nonny Mouse23

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a gentle tapping on her shoulder. She startled awake and instantly balled herself up, protecting her head with her hands. Only after confirming it was her twin and not her dad, did she relax. She got up and put on a smile. "You sure did startle me, I forgot where I was," she said laughing. Blaise wasn't fooled, though, he knew someone had mistreated her at some time. He decided to let her change the subject because she didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked for the thousandth time since waking.

"Chill, Sis, we have to wait for Draco to come back, he had to withdrawl his third of the Malfoy fortune and then go get a room key for Diagon Alley to throw Lucius off our trail for a day so that maybe he'll lose our scent." Blaise explained.

"I can't take all this-"but her words were cut short by Draco's arrival. As soon as he got there, they headed out, suitcases shrunken and loaded in their pockets.

"We're flying?!" asked a worried Hermione. "Yep," her brother and Draco said together. "But, but, I can't fly...not by myself" she whined. "Then I guess you'll have to ride with one of us," Draco said suggestively. "Fine, but only if I must..." she pretented to mope.

Hermione was riding in front of Draco, but turned facing him. About halfway there, she finally relaxed enough and fell into a dream-filled sleep. She started crying out in her sleep and tossing, almost making Draco lose control. He signaled to Blaise and they touched down to see what was wrong. She was screaming now, "No, Daddy! Please don't, not again! DADDY!" crying fearfully.

Draco and Blaise shook her, bringing her out of this nightmare as soon as possible. She awoke crying, startled by the two in front of her. They all looked at each other and came to an unspoken agreement not to talk until they made it to the hideout. "I'm fine," she said in response to their questioning stares, and they rode the rest of the way without incident.

When they got to the beach house of Draco's, they let Hermione get settled in a while before interrogating her about her father. As soon as they felt it appropriate, though, they entered her room and began with the questions.

As she explained it all to them it felt good to get it out and off of her chest, but it also made her relive some horrifying memories:

flashback

She was laying on her bed reading Hogwarts: A History for the billionth time when she heard a door slam downstairs. Her dad had been out drinking again. But this was a normal occurance. Anytime her mom and dad had a huge fight and her mom left, always "for good this time" he would go drink.

He staggered into her room, barely able to stand, and barely comprehendable, his speech was so slurred. "Hey you, yea you, is aww your faut, i hayt you." With that he pulled off his belt and started beating her with it. As the clothes started ripping, he got a new idea, and started taking her clothes off. He had her down, struggling, but in the end, after a very brutal beating, she didn't have enough left to fight with and he raped her.

end flashback

"After that night, it became an everynight thing, I'd just lay there while he got it over with and when he left, I'd put my clothes back on and cry myself to sleep," she ended her story. Leaving out the pain of afterwards and the fact that she would cut herself every night. This made her subsonciously check her arm to make sure she was wearing her wristband to cover her scars.

It's easier to run replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go than face all this pain here all alone

something has been taken from deep inside of me

a secret ive kept locked away no one can ever see

wounds so deep they never show they never go away

like moving pictures in my head for years and years they play

if i could change i would

take back the pain i would

retrace every wrong move that i made i would

if i could stand up and take the blame i would

if i could take all my shame to the grave i would

if i could change i would

take back the pain i would

retrace every wrong move that i made i would

if i could stand up and take the blame i would

i would take all my shame to the grave

It's easier to run replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go than face all this pain here all alone

sometimes i remember the darkness of my past

bringing back these memories i wish i didn't have

sometimes i think of letting go and never looking back

and never moving forward so there'd never be a past

if i could change i would

take back the pain i would

retrace every wrong move that i made i would

if i could stand up and take the blame i would

if i could take all my shame to the grave i would

if i could change i would

take back the pain i would

retrace every wrong move that i made i would

if i could stand up and take the blame i would

i would take all my shame to the grave

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

It's easier to run replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go than face all this pain here all alone

It's easier to run

if i could change i would

take back the pain i would

retrace every wrong move that i made

It's easier to go

if i could change i would

take back the pain i would

retrace every wrong move that i made i would

if i could stand up and take the blame i would

i would take all my shame to the grave


	3. I'm Not Okay

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. Those rights are reserved to those such as J.K. Rowling The Song at the end is I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance So i don't own that either mmkay?

**A/N: okay so I didn't get the 10 reviews I wanted (( And I'm feeling pretty crappy but I'm going to give you this one in hopes I'll get maybe to 15 this time? please?? Really what's 7 reviews?? Until I get 15 you will get no more... mwahahaha**

**Cold - Chapter 3**

**I'm Not Okay**

by: A Nonny Mouse23

After telling about her past, she felt much better. She was exhausted so she sent the boys out. Sleep finally grabbed her, only for her to be have the same nightmare and be awoken by gentle shoves from Blaise and Draco.

"Blaise, why don't you keep Hermione company and I'll go make some calming tea." Draco suggested. So Draco went down to the kitchen and brewed up a potion for Hermione to have a blissful, dreamless sleep. Knowing she wouldn't want to take any potions and let it show that the dreams were getting to her, he disguised it as some herbal tea and took it to her.

"Thanks for going to all the trouble of making me herbal tea," she thanked him then asked, "I was wondering, though, if maybe one of you will stay with me tonight just incase...you know. Please?"

After a short discussion, they decided that since Blaise wanted to sleep in, but both Hermione and Draco were planning to get up early, that Draco would just stay with her. He smiled, but quickly disguised it when she looked over at him. Blaise kissed her forehead goodnight and went to his room giving Draco the "no-funny-business" look, receiving a "dude-do-you-think-i-ever-would" look back and they both smiled at the unspoken agreement.

Draco looked at the floor and turned to go get his pillow and some covers when Hermione stopped him, "It wouldn't be right making you sleep on the floor. The bed is plenty big enough. Why don't you just sleep here, it should just be for a night anyway."

When they laid down, when he thought Hermione had drifted off to sleep, Draco put a protective arm around her and said, "I'll never let anything bad happen to you." She smiled and let sleep take her.

The next morning, Draco awoke and she was gone. He momentarily panicked until he saw a note she had left him: Went out for a jog be back shortly. Mione

Hermione had jogged two miles every morning since she was three. It was her time alone to relax or think. She would listen to her iPod and chose her music according to mood. It was a nice treat to be jogging on the beach, and she lost track of how long she'd actually been running. She had been going on her third mile when her legs began burning and she knew it was time to turn back.

Draco and Blaise were at the door when she got back and their worried expressions melted into those of happiness and relief. They were in their swimming trunks, and Hermione didn't fail to notice how good Draco was looking. She looked away before she was caught staring and went inside to put on a swimsuit.

Hermione had never been to America before, and she found out she was there now. Adding to that, she had never played in crystal blue water like that around Hawaii. She was astounded by its beauty and was having the time of her life with Blaise and Draco, splashing about and playing until they were tired. Hours later they were sprawled out on the sand, drying out. They were all thirsty so Blaise went to grab them some drinks.

Hermione was asleep when Draco sat up and looked over. He took her in inch by inch, until he saw her wrist, which had somehow lost its band playing in the ocean. It had ugly purple and pink looking scars in straight lines. He gently picked up her arm to get a better look, when she stirred awake. "huh, Draco, what are you--?" but she never finihed becasue he cut her off, "What are these scars from Hermione? And don't lie to me. Why?"

"Please Draco, don't tell Blaise, it would break his heart. I don't do it much anymore. I promise. Please...it's just hard sometimes, and, and I'm sorry." she really looked pitiful just then, and it almost broke Draco even more than when he had seen the scars. "You just seriously disappointed me, Hermione. I just don't understand what you must be feeling that would make you do something as drastic as this..." she shrunk under his gaze of pity and disappointment. "And before you ask, no, I'm not telling Blaise," she perked at this, "because you are going to, and you're also going to stop, and I know he'll agree and we'll give you one hundred percent support."

As Draco finished saying this, Blaise walked up, "Hi guys. Did I miss anything?" Draco's face was unreadable and he got up and dusted some sand off him. "Man, I think it's time to go in, I'm hungry and the sun will be going down in another thirty minutes or so...I'll pack everything up and bring it, you and Hermione go on to the house." "Alright man, if you're sure...let's go Mione."

Hermione found her voice as they were walking, "Draco stayed back on purpose, to give us time alone to talk. I have to tell you something. And I know you're going to freak out, even worse than Draco did, but, well...let me just show you." they stopped and she pulled the sleeve of her tunic up. As she saw his face, all she could manage to say was sorry and look rightfully ashamed.

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)


	4. Everybody Gets Knocked Down

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. Those rights are reserved to those such as J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the music I mention below the author's note, I merely own the rights to listen to it on my iPod.

**A/N: So I don't want to get everyone's hopes up after about a 3-4 year hiatus, but I am writing this on a whim to see if I can muster up the inspiration for this story. I have to admit that before when I was writing this, I was currently going through some things similar to Hermione's issues in my story (aside from the magical parts obviously) and after I got better I had lost all the energy for this. But, here goes nothing, let me know if you like, don't like, or whatever your opinions may be! ENJOY.**

*****Some song recommendations for this chapter: Ali in the Jungle by The Hours, Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine, Iron by Woodkid. I listened to these and gathered some inspiration plus they are some really awesome songs so check them out!**

**Cold – Chapter 4**

**Everybody gets knocked down – How quick are you gonna get up?**

by: A Nonny Mouse23

Hermione had envisioned many scenerios that would likely play out. Blaise would storm off after throwing out some insults and giving her a nasty glare. Or maybe he would suddenly start beating on her like her "father" always had reminding her with every punch just why she was worthless. Therefore, Hermione was so shocked by Blaise's actual reaction that she didn't even register his soft glance down at her and the hug that followed.

She startled into awareness with someone holding her tightly whispering words she couldn't understand into her hair. Somehow Hermione managed to pull the needed information from her brain to stop the full-on panic attack she was about to have. This is Blaise. He is my brother. He is not going to hurt me. When this information was extracted she managed to send the proper response to her arms and returned the hug Blaise was still giving her. It only took the one first tear to escape before she was sobbing into his shirt about how sorry she was over and over.

After a few minutes, Blaise pulled her back so that he could look into her eyes as he said, "You have nothing to be sorry for and these," he gestured to her arms, "are not your fault. But me and Draco are here for you now, and you need to realize that you don't need this anymore. You don't need to hurt yourself. We will be here for you whenever you need anything, I don't care if it is to kill a spider or to talk about feelings or how your day went. We are here for you."

She couldn't help but let out a few more sniffles. That had probably been one of the sweetest, most amazing speeches anyone had ever made to her. She was touched by how deep his connection to her was already after only a day and a half of knowing her. And as if he had known her their entire lives, he instantly knew when to change the subject and lighten things up. "So what do you want for dinner? I'm starved!" He grinned and patted his stomach for emphasis. "Typical boy, always food on the brain," she rolled her eyes playfully and laughed a real laugh. She had a fleeting thought about how rare a real laugh had been in her life before, and then she shoved Blaise and yelled, "Race ya!" While he was recovering from the shock, she got her head start back to the house.

All those morning jogs paid off as Hermione reached the door a full two minutes before Blaise. She proceeded to taunt him about his lazy mornings and how out of shape he was before heading inside. Blaise was in the middle of "cooking hamburgers" aka setting burgers on fire and charring them beyond being remotely edible when Hermione realized Draco had not come back yet. Not that she was too upset really because she was rather anxious about seeing him so soon after his blowup earlier. She imagined his reaction may possibly be one of the scenarios she had thought of about Blaise earlier. She shivered, but something told her that no, if he were going to be that way to her he would have been here by now. It had been quite a while, certainly long enough to give Blaise and Hermione their space and time or whatever. So in true Hermione fashion, she began to worry.

Thirty minutes later, there were about five edible burgers, and a starving Blaise, but no Draco. Hermione had just decided to go out looking for him, but when she stepped out the door turning back to yell to Blaise where she was going, she bumped into something hard. It turned out to be the very muscular chest of the exact person she had been worrying over for the past hour. As he steadied her, they made eye contact and all of the curses and lectures about worrying them to death died in Hermione's throat. His gaze held nothing but true remorse and he took advantage of her uncharacteristic silence to speak.

"Listen Hermione, I am not very good at these things, but here goes: I am so sorry for my reaction earlier. It was way out of line for me to be so upset and to go as far as yell at you is despicable. I had only just apologized for my past transgressions and here I am ruining things once again with my misplaced temper. I would never be angry at you, I just saw the scars and thought of that monster and saw red. You did not deserve that treatment and I am truly sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" he ended, slightly out of breath and with a hopeful look in his eyes.

His face became grave; however, as it took Hermione a minute to catch up to what he was saying. He was sure she was thinking of very colorful ways to tell him to "bugger off" and never speak to her again. Meanwhile, she seemed to be having a lot of these moments today. Moments where people were surprising her and not reacting or saying things remotely close to what she imagined them saying. Finally when her mouth caught up to her brain she replied, "Of course I'll forgive you for that, but so help me if you EVER stay out so late without so much as a "hey guys I'm just chilling I'm perfectly fine and not being killed by angry death eaters" I will personally come kill you myself," she ended in a huff. Wide eyed, all Draco could do was stare at her intensity, half scared for his life and half attracted to her beyond belief.

He managed a muttered "sorry" before she turned and he followed her into the house. Their arrival was met by guffaws from Blaise, "She sure told you, mate." From the dining room they heard a loud, "That goes for you too!" and a huff. Draco chortled and lightly punched him on the arm, "Let's eat man, I'm starving."

After dinner, they were relaxing in the living room when Hermione suddenly had an idea. "Draco, how do you actually become an animagus?" "Oh, it's relatively easy. Well, if you aren't eight years old and not even supposed to be doing magic that is," he replied. Hesitantly, as if afraid of being told no, she asked, "Would you teach me?"

Blaise piped up, "Of course we'll teach you, 'Mione. It'll be a blast!" "You're an animagus too? What form do you take?" she asked curiously. Hermione watched as her brother turned into a large lion. At first she was awed, and then came the amusement. Between bouts of laughter and tears she managed to catch him change from a disgruntled looking lion to an even more disgruntled human. "What's so funny?" he said in mock outrage. "You…you're…" she had to take a few breaths and stifle her laughter. "You're a lion, but you were in Slytherin!" and she busted out laughing again. This time Draco joined in with her laughter and when they finally managed to quiet down, Blaise was already justifying himself, "Well the lion is a very regal creature, king of the jungle, brave and majestic and just plain awesome!" He huffed in mock annoyance before they all broke out in uncontained laughter again.

Thirty minutes later found them all clutching their abdomen and Hermione's mind refocusing. "So you guys will seriously teach me? How do we start?"


	5. Pretty Odd

Cold – Chapter 5

Things are shaping up to be pretty odd - So it seems I'm someone I've never met.

by: A Nonny Mouse23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. Those rights are reserved to those such as J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the title which comes from a Panic! at the Disco song That Green Gentleman.

The three were settled in a circle sitting crisscross-applesauce as Draco and Blaise taught Hermione about changing form. "The most important thing to remember is when you feel your body changing and choosing its shape, do not freak out," Draco explained. "Not that it will do any damage," Blaise interjected hurriedly seeing Hermione's panicked expression, "The only thing that happens is your body will reject changing and you will stay human. It just makes the process of becoming an animagus longer."

Hermione was absorbing all the information and tips the boys were giving her. Her hands were practically itching to take notes, but she restrained herself. This behavior did not go unnoticed by the boys and they were pleased to see such a normal piece of the Hermione they had always known surface. After half an hour the boys ran out of stuff to tell her; it was time now to attempt her first shift.

Hermione was nervous, "Can I just see it one more time?" she begged. "'Mione…" Blaise whined, "I have shifted like fifteen bajillion times already." All it took was a slightly pouty lower lip and Draco was conceding, "Let's give poor Blaise a break, I'll shift once and you can watch me." As he turned into his eagle form, Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him. She could not imagine herself ever looking so calm and magnificent changing forms. She decided it must be a Draco thing; her brother didn't look nearly as collected as Draco.

"Now remember just let your body take the shape it wants. Don't try to force it or control it. Also don't be discouraged if you don't shift completely the first time, rarely does that ever happen," Blaise encouraged. Hermione pulled herself up from the floor and stood tall. She closed her eyes and focused on the magic flowing within her, accessing its steady rhythm and pulling from it to change forms.

Hermione needn't have worried if she would have trouble becoming an animagus. When had Hermione Granger ever had trouble with anything magic related? Never, and now was not to be an exception. She kept herself in a relaxed manner with eyes closed until she heard a gasp from her audience. Her eyes popped open and she catalogued the changes around her instantly; she was much shorter, her eyesight was 100%, she was on four legs…that was as far as she got before she saw Draco's face. She couldn't tell if his was a look of shock, horror, awe, it was just kind of stuck with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, had she not changed completely, was she something hideous, when she realized another difference. Words didn't come out of her mouth, all that came out was a sort of gravely roar.

This seemed to snap Draco and Blaise both out of their stupors and Blaise exclaimed, "Cool! Big cats must run in the family." He was grinning ear to ear and upon hearing she wasn't something hideous and was most likely a cool large cat, she grinned wide, showing off her huge pearly canines. The boys fought their urge to step back (regardless of common sense telling them that the large black cat showing them its deadly teeth was their Hermione).

She took a minute to inspect herself seeing as she couldn't communicate with them to ask what she was without changing back to a human. She looked down at her large paws equipped with some dangerous looking claws. She admired her sleek black coat down her back and to her tail. She had a tail! Hermione swished it a couple of times getting used to the feel of this new body. She was enjoying this immensely. When she looked up again she noticed Draco had left the room and was returning with a large mirror in tow. He held it up as she stared at her eyes in the frame. It puzzled her that her eyes were a piercing blue rather than her normal hazel. Both her brother and Draco had retained their usual eye colors in their forms so she didn't understand why her eye color would change.

Deciding this question was too pressing to put off, she began changing back to her human form. This time she took advantage of the mirror being there to watch herself transform. She watched as a shimmery glow overtook her and her limbs elongated and took on their human shape. Curiously after everything had changed back to normal human status, her eyes took a good two minutes to fade from the electric blue back to brown.

"…Well that was interesting…" She broke the silence that had engulfed the room. "So my eyes…why did they change colors?" Blaise shrugged, "I've never seen or heard anything about it before. Draco?"

Draco was looking at a wall, seemingly contemplating its structure when he replied, "I've definitely never seen anything like it personally, nor has anyone in my family or the deatheaters. That much I know. I have however heard many rumors and stories about the rare case of an animorphagus." Upon the confused looks he received he explained further, "An animorphagus is a natural shifter. They can change into animal form like an animagus, but are also able to manipulate the form at will like a metamorpmagus. They can essentially change into any animal form. It has also been speculated that as their skills progress and the shapes they take grow in number, they grow familiar with the animal mind and can learn to understand it even in human form. That has never been verified though, and comes from sources who also claim animal mind control and other abilities that have never been seen." When he finished his spiel, both other parties were staring at him in awe.

"How do you know all of this?" Hermione asked. Draco rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Well the dark lord makes it a point to share this information in the case that an animorphagus were to be found. He would obviously want them on his side. He is convinced that with proper training all the rumored latent abilities could be brought to the surface and he would have not only people under control but animals as well." Hermione shivered; it occurred to her that she was not only from a family that were dark lord supporters, but that if anyone caught wind of her recently found out ability she would be number one on Voldemort's 'find and capture' list. Not that she wasn't already on there as muggleborn know it all friend of Harry Potter. At least that would result most likely in death or some torture then death. Now we were talking lifetime servitude.

Draco saw the understanding as it dawned in Hermione's eyes and gave her a knowing look. "Don't worry Hermione, we will keep you safe. I promise."

A/N: Uh-oh, so we have found out that Hermione has been holding out on us eh? Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to get it out there and I felt like this was a pretty good stopping point for now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed before to let me know that someone actually is reading my story. That is definitely what motivated me to write this and get it to you guys. I hate throwing out ultimatums but if I don't get any reviews, I don't really know you're there and I get sad and my motivation to write goes out the window. So just remember that when you decide to forgo taking the 2 seconds to type "update again soon". I love you all regardless though. And sorry for such a long author's note!


End file.
